Solar distillation means for distillation of ocean water are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,797; 3,317,406; 3,775,257; 4,118,283, and numerous other patents. Wave powered pumps also are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,953,285; 3,918,260, and others. Although windmills, and like wind-driven devices, are well known, no prior art arrangements for generating cyclonic air movement using Coriolis acceleration, which rotating air may be readily harnessed, are known to Applicant.